cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Integrated National Entities
65 |totalstrength = 1,033,713 |avgstrength = 17,229 |totalnukes = 223 |rank = |score = 4.42 }} 'Alliance Information' 'Governance' 'The Constitution' The Full Constitution(ver:2009) 'Current Government' 'Active Treaties' --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'The Nations of the UINE' As this section has the potential to become rather large it has a separate category please click on the link to see a list of the members of the UINE. In the below table is a table containing the top ten members. † This table is updated monthly in-case of changes to these rankings. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Hall of Heroes' This section lists particular Rulers and nations that have excelled themselves in some way. You can only be listed here if nominated by a fellow alliance member and if approved by the Emperor. Check on the forumfor more details. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'History of the Union of Integrated National Entities' 'Chronology of the UINE' The First Month The Union's Birth UINE was formed on the 17th of March 2009. With nobles goals, an ambitious vision and a dynamic leadership the alliance had every reason to look to the future with confidence. The monarch of the Union, Keve69, knew very well that he and his team of beginners did not have the required knowledge or experience to succeed on their own in the cyberverse; a protector was needed. Luckily, Keve69 stumbled upon the Ascended Republic of Elite States and they were more than happy to offer the fledgling UINE support and protection. Under their tutelage UINE's leadership was taught literally everything it needed to know in order to become a fully functional political entity. Growth and the Consition Immediately after the formation by its two founders, Keve69 and PyroPyotr, the Union grew at an incredible rate going from 2 nations to 10 in one day and then to 15 in only two. After its first two weeks of existence, UINE had reached 45 members. As a general rule, the membership of the Union consisted of small and beginning nations. Opportunities were limitless. The two weeks following the birth of the UINE were quite hectic, it soon became quite clear to the leadership that the constitution was not complete enough to fulfill its aims and provide the lasting framework which the Union would require while growing in the cyberverse. Even if the majority of the document remained the same, the purpose of the UINE was now to embody something much greater, a change in the way the Cyberverse functioned. To this end the UINE's now famous motto was coined by Monarch Keve69: UINE, The common sense revolution! The goal of this popular movement (supported by the leadership and all the members of the alliance) is to bring about an enlightenment in the Cyberian Community. The principles of the revolution are as follows: Unity, Loyalty, Cooperation, Perseverance and most of all FUN.UINE would now become the revolution, the common sense revolution! The UAE merge On the 7th of April 2009, UINE merged and absorbed the UAE thus marking the end of the Union's earliest days. The Union was greatly enhanced by the merger with The Unitican Empire and on top of accepting 36 new members into it's fold the UINE began a new phase of it's life. With the UAE came its leader, Mingmei. Mingmei brought many new ideas with her and the alliance entered a new period of growth following her coming. However, she did expect things in return and required some constitutional amendments; making her the first and only Prime Minister of the UINE. The end of the first month After 1 month the UINE had passed the 100 member milestone and in early May UINE reached its highest ever nation count at 131, with the total nation strength far exceeding 500,000. With applications still coming in and small nations growing everyday at this point nothing but a bright future lay ahead of the Union. The Karma War, Instability, and the Dark Months The Opening of the Karma War On April 20th, 2009 Cyber Nations was hit by the biggest conflict in it's history; the Karma War. While originally none of UINE's allies were involved it became quite clear to Union leadership that sooner or later, given the size of the conflict, this was bound to happen. A few days later ARES entered the conflict on the Karma side by declaring war on IRON. As such UINE needed to make a decision. The monarch Keve69 wished to support his friends in ARES, however, the remainder of government thought that UINE was still too young and its military system too untried for it to take part in the conflict. After consulting ARES on the issue Keve69 decided to follow through with what his government wanted and UINE remained out of the Karma War. However, the seeds of discord were planted as both the Monarch and the Prime Minister discovered that not only they supported different sides in the conflict but that they also had completely different viewpoints on what the priorities of an alliance should be. The request for assistance As days passed, Keve69 and Mingmei grew more and more at odds with each other over the subject of the war and alliance priorities. Two weeks had passed and ARES leadership approached UINE asking them for help in the fight against IRON. The government was torn over the issue. Keve69 and several other members of government wanted to support ARES and were eagerly anticipating a fight with the powers of the Hegemony. On the other hand Mingmei and the remainder of government were entrenched behind the fact that the protectorate between UINE and ARES gave UINE the choice of whether or not to support her parent alliance. Seeing that debate and discord were threatening to tear UINE apart, ARES withdrew its plea for help and once again UINE remained out of the war. Internal Instability As the Karma War came to a close the Monarch of the UINE knew that he desperately needed to repair the tensions that had erupted inside his own government. However, the prime minister Mingmei was become more and more uncooperative daily and was threatening to leave with a section of the membership to form her own alliance. Keve69 sought desperately to prevent this, however, as Mingmei soon became the centerpiece of more and more public embarrassments it became clear to the Monarch that he did not want her to be in charge when he left. This coupled with some RL issues which would force Keve69's activity to be extremely low during the entire June to mid-August convinced him that he needed not only find some way to replace or control Mingmei, but he needed to do it fast. A New Constitution During this time, Keve69 met TeamColtra, the leader of an alliance called Cor Aut Mors. Soon a friendship began to flourish between the two and Keve69 devised a plan to keep Mingmei in check and UINE together. Keve69 offered TeamColtra and CAM a merge, after much negotiation this merge was accepted and Keve69's plan came into the effect. It was intended that he replace the Prime Minister position with an Executive Triumvirate, this Triumvirate would not only limit Mingmei's power as she would need the approval of at least another trium to make a decision, but it would also put an infrastructure in place that the Monarch felt could uphold the alliance during his upcoming two-month absence. Hence the new constitution was ratified, Keve69 became Emperor of the Union and first Executive Triumvir was composed of Mingmei, TeamColtra and another high-ranking government member of UINE whom had assisted the Emperor as a friend and adviser since early in the Union's lifespan: HRH_King_Raymond. With the merger of CAM and the new constitution the Union had not only reached its highest NS mark ever (close to 900K) but the Emperor was also certain that the alliance would continue to grow in his absence. Thus Keve69 left the alliance in early June. Mingmei's Treachery As soon as Keve69 had departed it became quite clear that Mingmei was highly dissatisfied with having with having gone from a position of 2nd in command to a part of the Executive Triumvirate. This lead to much infighting amongst the Triumvirate and with no-one in place to mediate the Union was once again in peril. Mingmei decided to leave UINE for a newly formed alliance called FIRE. In the process she vowed she would destroy the UINE. Upon leaving, many decided to follow Mingmei to FIRE (as she was hugely popular in the alliance at the time). Thus many lower to mid-range government members as well as low ranking members of the alliance left with her. Coupled with this, Mingmei messaged the remaining portion of UINE members to tell them UINE had merged into FIRE causing many other members to depart. Furthermore, Mingmei then proceeded to message all remaining members of UINE to tell them that the Union has disbanded and encourage them to join FIRE. Finally, Mingmei tried to get several other alliances to declare war on UINE by falsifying DoW's. Fortunately, she didn't succeed in this enterprise. UINE's government went to see the FIRE and ask for Mingmei's expulsion for gov and that she pay 20 million in reps to UINE. FIRE accepted this and upon refusing Mingmei was open to ZI by UINE. After a more trouble and hacking the UINE forums Mingmei disappeared from Cybernations. The Dark Months Mingmei was highly successful in her ploy to destroy UINE and very nearly succeeded. Over the course of the dark times UINE dropped from 131 members down to 60 and lost a little less than half its NS ending its plunge at 500K NS. Much speculation exists as to why Mingmei was successful in hurting the alliance, however, the generally accepted hypothesis is that during the Emperor's absence (and thus inability to deny her claims), Mingmei as the second best known figure in the alliance commanded more obedience from members than the other two triumvirs. Hence she was able to override their messages and harm the alliance to such an extent. The Recovery The Renaissance Starting in early August, Mingmei's menace was finally stalled and the Union entered a two week plateau in which the alliance simply sought to evaluate the damage she had caused and try to make plans for future rebuilding. UINE was in fact thoroughly devastated and upon his return on August 15th Keve69 discovered that the alliance was in sorrow need of a new direction. Then the rebirth of the Union began. Members once again crawled out of their post-apocalypse isolation and activity has picked up once again on both IRC and the forums. Even more encouraging, through intense internal development programs instated by Emperor Keve69 the Union has already gained back a fair 500K NS and new applications were once again filling the halls of the Union's forums. Limited Democracy Once again, the future looked bright for the UINE. It had survived hardship, surpassed previous high marks, and continued growing ever larger. The Union of Integrated began to pick up speed with many new reforms. New positions were added into the constitution, the government began to expand, and growth began to move at a new high speed. During this time democratic reforms were made electing a new administration for UINE for the first time ever. Also the Original UINE flag was retired and a new one was introduced. The Changing Triumvirate The month's of October and December saw some internal changes in UINE, TeamColtra retired from his position and several new active members joined. Growth was on track and activity was as high as it had ever been. As new faces made their impact on the Union felt, one rose rapidly to become a triumvir, that was codeXveronica. Busy as a bee codeXveronica did many good things during her short time as a triumvir though eventually it became clear that she desired more power. As internal strife once again struck the alliance it was revealed that codeXveronica was in fact a reroll of Jenn who had nearly destroyed the alliance a few months prior. Eventually she was striped of her position and King Ryan IV was named as the new triumvir. The attempted coup by TeamColtra TeamColtra did not agree with the appointment of KRIV as he believed a democratic election should be held. His discontent eventually grew to the point where he decided to coup Emperor Keve69 on the 26th of November, with the collaboration of Demago (a member of the lower government) they were able to temporarily bring UINE's forums offline. However, TeamColtra failed to achieve popular support within the alliance or support from UINE's allies, leading to a quick collapse of TC's ambitions. In the aftermath of the failed coup, Keve69 decided that a ZI would not be pursued and TeamColtra was allowed to leave the alliance peacefully. Reformation Age Once the dust had begun to settle after TeamColtra's failed coup, the Union once again began to look forwards to more growth and development. Sadly, however, hard times befell the alliance and declining recruitment coupled with a spout of inactivity brought the alliance down from slightly over a million NS to around 800K NS. The Golden Age The NpO-\m/ War This period was to be short-lived however as UINE's close allies, NpO, declared war on \m/.UINE was quick to defend its ally by declaring war on the Seaworthy Liberian Card Box (SLCB) alliance who took up arms on \m/'s side. UINE leadership was unsure as to how the Union would perform in its first global conflict given its previously unproven, and frankly, disorganised military. Despite these, Union members answered the call in huge numbers and outperformed all expectations. Despite The Brain coming to SLCB's defense, by the second day UINE had placed over 50% of SLCB nations in anarchy. The war came to a rapid conclusion however, due to the start of the TOP-C&G conflict leading the Union (and its allies) to declare White Peace with SLCB (and co.). This rapid conclusion was probably very fortunate for UINE, as UINE did not have the official financial apparatus to fight a long war. Post-War Expansion The NpO-\m/ War soon revealed itself to be a huge boon for the alliance. Not only had UINErevealed that it was capable and willing to defend its allies, but activity and dedication in the alliance were increased many fold. Growth and development began springing up everywhere and UINE (lead by strong recruitment as well as ambitious financial reform prompted by Emperor Keve69 and the serving finance minister Drakis) began soaring upwards. Despite 'rebuilding' from the NpO-\m/ conflict, UINE quickly surpassed both pre-war and historical NS and membership levels. To the great benefit of the alliance, this growth was maintained several months enabling UINE to claim being the quickest growing alliance in CN (% wise) out of all established alliances. The OoJ Merge As with all good things however, the post-war growth-spurt eventually came to an end and the alliance government began to look elsewhere to sustain its rapid levels of growth. Soon after,UINE began to study the posibility of a merger with the Order of Justice (OoJ). One of OoJ's minister's, Hitsugaya, had approached the Union at first seeking a protectorate, however, the discussions soon began to take on the looks of a merge. After a getting approval from the OoJ leadership a merger was announced on May 3rd 2010 by Emperor ADude. The 2 million NS boom After the OoJ merge, growth slowed to a halt and a period of decline set in as the Union consolidated, loosing members but maintaining Nation Strength. Problems with the forums led to falling activity levels and the subsequent end of the elections. After gently declining from the late summer, growth picked up again in October, rising at a steady rate to surpass 2 million NS on 24th November, a trend that looked set to continue. The PB-NpO War When VE declared war on UINE's ally NpO, UINE prepared for war. In defence of another ally TIO, on the 19th January UINE entered the conflict. UINE was quickly fighting alliances of many times its own strength, often alone. The list and the disparity in strength increased as UINE found itself at war with ODN, SLCB, Athens, Int, Tetris, Poison Clan, and TGE. NS dropped to less than a quarter of previous heights before the war ended on March 13th. However, it is already recovering. 'UINE Government Term History' 'Initial Government' 'Triumvirate' 'Ministers' * Note that Hitsugaya and Sorel were appointed after the 7th term began. ''† Note that Recruitment was renamed Growth for the 8th term. 'Historical Treaties' ------------------------------------------------------------- 'War History' ± UINE fought alongside our allies, ARES. ------------------------------------------------------------- 'Historic Events' --------------------------------------------------------------- 'OWF Announcements''' *Protectorate with ARES *PIAT with NpO *PIAT with CBS *ODP with RIA *PIAT with IAA *Treaty Upgrade with NpO *Treaty with FCO *Valor Accords *Treaty upgrade with NpO to MDoAP *Protectorate Agreement with TnE *Treaty with tLW *Treaty with FAR *Protectorate Agreement with AoR *Protectorate Agreement with BCOM *Protectorate Agreement with the Northern Cross --------------------------------------------------------------- UINE's Wiki Admin and Members Area Category:Member of Union of Integrated National Entities Category:Union of Integrated National Entities